2012-06-27 Stark Expo - We Meet Again
HERO - Black Widow - Wednesday, June 27, 2012, 9:00 PM Stark Expo 2012. What a Glorious Event of Epic Technological Proportions. There is really way too much going on to really figure out what Stark Expo is. Except for the fact that it is pretty much ComiCon, DragonCon, Anime Central and everything else all rolled up into a tight little Stark Marked package. It's really beyond the the word awesome. Flushing Meadows is the site of this particular Stark Expo and the party is already going. Press has been allowed in, guests are arriving, the DJ is going and the Kickoff Party is already in Early Swing. Which just means that this party is going to be one of those that goes allllllll night long. Security is all over the place and they don't exactly seem to be hidden, but that just means there's more security hidden. One of the more distinctive decorations, besides all the Stark This and Stark That and the Iron Man This and the Iron Man That happens to be the WANTED: Justin Hammer posters that have been littered around the entire shindig. It's really a huge party. And it's really a big 'nyah nyah' to Justin Hammer. For whatever reason. Anyway, there's bars all over the place for those with a stamp on their hands for drinking. Those who don't have the stamp, just have some of the many non-alcoholic versions of Big People Drinks, kay? And there's also lights and fireworks and lots and lots of women. It's really just quite the party and the Guest of Honor is likely set to make his arrival any minute now. Oh yeah, the DJ's playing some Kid 'n Play right now. Deal with it. And mingle. With each other. And be dressed to impress, dammit. It's Tony Stark Party. S.H.I.E.L.D. is handling security for the Stark Expo. As such, Agent Natasha Romanoff is present. She is not in her Black Widow costume, but is instead wearing a regulation uniform. She has her gear on her though, if need be. She's hoping need WONT be, but this is Tony Stark, the man who can offend just about anyone in 2.5 seconds flat. If none of his enemies show up here, it'll be a miracle. She stands near one of the more dangerous tech displays, keeping an eye on things. Two Asgardians walk into a bar.... er.... Stark Expo. Having spent the afternoon being dressed up by Sif, Thor has arrived on her arm and dressed as inconspicuously as a six and a half foot tall line backer can dress. His hair's even tied back in a low pony tail at the base of his neck. As he walks at Sif's side, the Thunder God shifts his shoulders uncomfortably. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find clothes that fit someone Thor's size properly!? Not an easy task mind you. And yet! Sif did it. As hard as it is for him to be inconspicuous, it's equally as hard for her since she stands six-foot-two without heels. Which is why you never catch her in heels in more than two inches high. Tonight, she has dressed herself in a long, red dress of silk and satin with cutouts on the sides that wrap around to the back. Her hair has been curled and piled atop her head and while she looks slightly more comfortable than Thor, it's not much. "It's not ideal, my Lord and Love, I know but it is something we need to know..." She only bought the tickets so they'd have the chance to learn about the technology available in Midgard these days. Natasha is near some sort of arc reactor display. It's expensive. It can go boom if mishandled. Naturally they have her posted there. When the very tall man and his lovely lady friend enter, someone notes it over the comms. Face it, the guy looks like he could squish the average S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with his biceps. ||CRACKLE! Have a big guy coming in the north entrance. Looks capable of slapping the smarm off Stark's face. Sending pictures up to the Helicarrier for facial rec.|| "Copy that, Coulson. Let me know what you get back from the Argus," the Widow replies. She maneuvers to a higher point in the display to get a look at the crowds near Phil. Or Agent, if you prefer. Not exactly hiding behind a mask, if Widow took any visuals of his face for SHIELD's system, Thor'll pop up in a millisecond. Unaware, the Thunderer glances to the beauty at his side, smirking and nodding. "Aye. And tis a grand idea indeed, beloved. I am grateful that you chose to arrive before me," he comments to Sif. No matter how gently he tries to speak, his voice still carries with that deep low rumble. Sif isn't hiding anymore than Thor is. They may even be recognized from that little scuffle in the park with the transformers. Of course, Maybe not. Lack of armor and being cleaned up could make all the difference as far as that goes. A light squeeze is given to his arm from where theirs are linked. "Mm. You are welcome, my darling. One of us needed to have a better understanding of this realm..." This is all said somewhat quietly as the stroll around, likely near enough that Natasha would be able to pick up a bit of the conversation. "...And you were needed to remain is Asgard. Besides... There's a satisfaction I did not expect in having a home ready for your arrival." Her nose wrinkles. "I will never admit to being domestic." SHIELD's facial recognition technology is well advanced of normal law enforcement. A hit comes back from the Helicarrier almost immediately. ||Widow, it's the lightning and hammer guy from Belvedere Castle, and the same woman he was with there.|| The report from Coulson crackles over Natasha's comm. "Right, I'm going to intercept. They fought on our side in the Park, I'll see if I can get some names and intentions." She moves through the crowds towards Thor and Sif, her eyes constantly moving to pick up on other threats as she crosses the floor. She stops a few paces away with her most placid smile on her face. "Fancy meeting you two here. I didn't get a chance to thank you for your assistance with those giant killer robots the other night," she offers. "You? Domestic?" Thor chuckles at that, a soft roll of distant thunder. "I doubt I would find as much pleasure in your company as current if you were..." Thor pauses, looking up at Natasha draws near. His head tilts faintly, stormy blue eyes regarding the Widow a moment, before her speech and face catch up to him. Stepping a bit from Sif, enough to extend his right hand, Thor nods. "Though I can not say I agree withthe level of formality of our meeting, it is pleasing to once more see you, warrior. Your thanks, taken and appreciated, are not necessary. It was an honor to fight at your side against the foes of Midgard," he says, a precursor - Sif can tell - to a full introduction. A laugh comes from Sif and she leans into Thor a little and just for a moment. "You have no need to worry about me becoming completely domesticate, beloved." Her eyes dance merrily and while she may have been about to say something else, Nastash's appraoch is noted from the corner of her eyes and she forgoes the comment. After the woman speaks and Thor shakes hands, she steps forward to offer her own and then, in the quietest of whispers to the red head says, "I'm sorry what he's about to do." And while the words may draw a questioning glance, there is nothing but amusement in her voice when she speaks. Midgard? Warrior? Natasha doesn't blink or look confused at the strange terms. She keeps her expression carefully neutral and outwardly pleasant, letting Coulson work on getting her some information on what her comm picks up. ||Midgard is the Norse mythology term for Earth|| Phil explains. Natasha takes the man's hand and shakes it. "You had very impressive combat skills, both of you. I'm afraid I don't know how to address you though. Midgard is a Norse term, isn't it?" she asks. Sif's pre-apology makes her blink a few times, and scratch at her temple, which alerts the hidden SHIELD agents into sniper positions, just in case. Oh! An opening. Thor smiles at that, always pleased to meet someone of some manners left on Earth. His hand shake is firm, very firm. Not crushing, mind, but certainly not giving an inch. "I am Thor, the Odinson, Child of Jord, Son of Frigga, Lord of Storms, the Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard and Protector of Midgard. I weild mine hammer, Mjolnir, in Her defense. You may address by any of those titles as you like, many a mortal has done so. Thor, or Donar, as you like as well, for you are well met once your litany has been likewise shared." As he speaks, he is calm, self-assured, and not at all concerned. Does he even notice snipers? No. Not even a little bit. Thor breaks into the title giving and Sif's eyes roll. Obviously, this is what she had been apologizing for. She does not verbally correct him because, truly, he seems to love the long introductions ever so much. She does hope to lead by example however. "I am Sif of Asgard." Her introduction is so much simpler. And will likely get her 'reprimanded'. Of course, introductions made and the 'threat' gone because of it, Sif is now forced to blink at Nastasha is complete curiosity and confusion. "Midgard is the name given to your realm in our home." She blinks a moment before her eyes widen. "Oh! That's right..." She then looks up at Thor. "They call it Earth." ||Well that would explain a lot. Thor is the norse god of thunder, son of Odin or Wodin depending on which version you're reading. If you really want to believe there are Asgardian gods out there,|| Coulson notes. ||Mind you, we just defrosted a World War II soldier, and have some guy flying around calling himself Superman who can tell what color your underwear are so I guess my healthy skepticism fell ill about the time he showed up.|| "Thor, son of Odin, Sif of Asgard, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Natasha Romanoff, an agent of SHIELD. We are an organization which tries to keep the peace and protect the world from threats. Glad to know you are on the side of right." At the very clipped introduction, Thor gives Sif a slightly sour look, but as she takes the lead and uses Midgard's NEW name, he takes a breath, the first real sort of breath he's taken since this began, and smiles back at Natasha. "Likewise, Natasha Romanoff, the SHIELD Maiden. If thou is even in need of mine arm and mine hammer..." He's about to say that all she needs to do is pray.. but.... Thor frowns slightly and purses his lips. "My apologies. I'm certain how, exactly, one might get a hold of me now. The dangers to Midgard are many. It makes things... difficult to hear." Before Natasha can even request it, Coulson arrives at her side and hands her a burner phone. She takes it from him, before handing it to the hammer-wielder. "Actually, I can assist you with that, Thor. This is a cell phone. It has numbers pre-programmed for myself, and for S.H.I.E.L.D. We can call you on it, or you can call us if you would like our assistance. It's a communication tool common here on Earth." Thor reaches out to collect the item, stormy eyes peering at it with no small amount of 'holy crap'. His collection of the item is gentle. Not as ginger as say Superman's would be, but still. He hands this to Sif to hold, given that she's been on Earth longer. "Aye, my deepest thanks, SHIELD Maiden.... It doth stun me to think that not but a millenia ago you mortals had but barely mastering the making of steel...." Sif catches the looks and simply gives a sweet and charming smile up to the God in return. Hos breath is noted and then the title he assigns Natasha makes her grin and even chuckle a little. That is, until he makes note that they have no way to be reached. This causes her to frown slightly. And then... Phone! It's handed off to her and she frowns down at it, nose wrinkling slightly. She has seen them but the confusion is clear on her face. She has no idea how to use it. Her eyes go up to Thor as he talks of the last time they walked this world and it brings a smile to her face. "They have grown quickly, yes..." "Yes, Earth, Midgard rather, seems to advance scientifically at an exponential rate. How long have you been watching us from Asgard?" the Widow asks, gesturing the pair over to a quieter corner of the floor where they don't have to shout. Coulson hands Sif a manual for the phone, then moves to the arc reactor to take up Natasha's guarding position there. With only a glance given to the tome, Thor follows Natasha without question, hand trailing behind him for Sif's. "Since the beginning," he replies. "Though we have tried to keep our interfence to a minimum. My father, Odin the AllFather, has sent his valkyrie to collect he brave warriors for Valhalla. I, however, bonded to this world as I am, can not but help to feel Her cries for aid. It is why I come, now and again; when times are dire." The instructions are taken with a smile, a bow of her head and a soft word of thanks before she lays her free hand in Thor's and follows him and Natasha to the quiet corner. She allows Thor to speak before she tell the 'SHIELD maiden' the same thing she told the recently met water nymph. "We are those who your myths and legends speak of, Lady." A hard pill to swallow by most. "So you've come here to help protect Earth?" Natasha asks, looking between the pair. "From what, may I ask?" She suspects it has to be something BAD to get a god to come poking about when his people usually have a hands-off policy. The first question gets a nod. The second a frown. "If, that I knew the exact details of the threats to this, my precious Midgard," he says, sadness drifting about his tone. Sif frowns slightly, giving Thor's hand a reasurring squeeze as well as as soft smile up at him. She then looks back at Natasha and gives her head a sad shake. "Thus far, we are uncertain but her cries called to Thor so we came." A faint smile is offered. "And we will defend her until the cries stop and she is at peace once again." "Good to know. I'll be sure to give you a heads up if SHIELD gets any information on an Asgardian-worthy threat," Natasha says, with a smile. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have a rotation in another section of the Expo. Guard duty." She smiles and heads away, tapping her comm once she's far enough out of earshot. "Stand down. They're supers on the side of the angels. I have a means to contact them if need be. Open a file for Thor, and one for Sif. They could be valuable assets." Category:Logs Category:Events